


The Patriot

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was true patriot love.</p></blockquote>





	The Patriot

Cautiously, Spike stood up and then threw his arms out, expansively. This was better than the holidays he used to spend in Brighton.

 _Hilf mir._

Spike looked around and then quickly strode through the trenches until he discovered the source of the words.

The wound was large enough that blood was still seeping and the man's skin had a pasty look. Death was almost upon him. Unblinking, Spike pressed down on the wound with his heavy boot, smiling as the man screamed.

"Dirty Hun bastard.." He gave one final vicious kick and then walked away, humming "God Save the King."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was true patriot love.


End file.
